The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Callicarpa, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCCX2’. This new beautyberry was developed and selected in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCCX2’ was grown from seed collected from an open-pollinated group of F1 hybrid Callicarpa sp., NCSU H2007-128 (Callicarpa kwangtungensis×Callicarpa dicotoma. The first asexual propagation of ‘NCCX2’ was carried out in July 2012 by rooting stem cuttings at the North Carolina State University, Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a four-year period. ‘NCCX2’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 4,000-5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCCX2’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.